The Heart of a King
by shinigami714
Summary: After leaving the goblin cave, Bilbo doesn't remove the ring from his finger, unaware of its powers. Thorin's company doesn't see his return, and Bilbo watches as they discuss his abandonment of them. Thorin/Bilbo, Sex, Violence, Angst. Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme.


AN: For a prompt on the hobbit kink meme. Op requested a story in which Bilbo didn't realize what the ring did while in the cave with Gollum, and when approaching the dwarves, he does not think to remove it. Thus angst ensues.

Pairing: Thorin/Bilbo

Warnings: Violence, Sex, Angst

* * *

**The Heart of a King **

Bilbo gasped trying to catch his breath as he ran down the steep hill after Thorin's company. That creature in the cave, whatever it was, had terrified him to no end. Bilbo had been sure he'd suffer the same fate as the goblin, knocked to death by a rock. The hobbit shivered at the idea of the creature's few remaining teeth chewing through his flesh and wondered at how he had escaped. The world around him was pale and ghostlike, and his head felt a bit uneasy. Had that wraith truly not seen him standing in front of his eyes?

Bilbo staggered on the steep hill, slipping a bit and falling, twisting his angle in the process. Curse it all! Normally hobbits were good on their feet, but he'd been so panicked, and in a hurry to escape that he'd gone and hurt himself. He pulled himself up, limping slightly to favour his poor ankle then continued to where he thought the dwarves had gone.

He could hear voices, just faintly, conversing in rushed tones. Slowly Bilbo made his way to them, and there he could see Gandalf's pointed hat as he hurriedly questioned the dwarves about something. The figures moved faintly, and he couldn't quite see their forms but Bilbo felt so much relief in that moment. He knew he couldn't abandon these dwarves now. His place was with them, with Thorin. And until he could help take back the dwarf king's home he would not leave the company. He would do his best to not even think about the Shire.

"Where is our burglar?" Gandalf spoke, and the rest of the dwarves began looking around, just now noticing his disappearance. Bilbo smiled and moved forward to announce his appearance when Thorin spoke, his voice still crisp and clear despite Bilbo's haziness.

"Our hobbit has abandoned us for his home. Back to his Shire. We won't be seeing our burglar again, he's long gone," he spoke with great distaste, turning his back and beginning to trek away from the company. Bilbo was shocked. He knew the dwarf king thought little of him, but the way he spoke of him…spitting out 'hobbit' as though Bilbo were nothing but a maggot on the ground beneath his shoe. It hurt, more than he ever thought it would. Even so, he could not just sit back and let himself be insulted. He ran forward, in front of the dwarf King, prepared to voice his opinions, but the great Thorin Oakenshield walked right by him without the slightest glance in his direction.

Bilbo gaped in surprise. Could they truly not see him? It was just like back in the cave with that horrific creature. The other dwarves started following their leader and spouting out their own opinions, not one looking his way.

"He won't make the trip home safe by himself," Balin said.

"When did you last see him?" Gandalf insisted, worry still visible on his face. Bilbo felt relief; at least Gandalf had faith in him. Surely the wizard would see him. But as he rose his hand to wave at Gandalf the wizard nearly knocked him to the side. Bilbo jumped out of the way, tripping over his own feet to the ground, his ankle throbbing in pain. What was this? Why couldn't they see him?

"Maybe the goblins killed him..," one of the dwarves commented, Kili or Fili he thought, though Bilbo wasn't paying enough attention now to be sure.

"No, Thorin's right, the hobbit has left us to complete our task alone. Bit of a useless thing…," another spoke.

"We'll be better off without him getting in our way, let's continue, before dusk falls upon us," Thorin replied again and Bilbo sat stunned on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Had he truly been such a burden to the dwarves? Bilbo faintly heard Gandalf defending him once more but his heart was filled with too much pain to care, the golden ring on his finger long forgotten. As the company began continuing on its way only one dwarf remained. Bofur stood staring back at the goblin cave with worry in his eyes. After several moments he lowered his head and turned as well.

"Best of luck to you Master Baggins," he murmured, jogging slightly to catch up with the other dwarves.

Bilbo breathed in and out quickly, his palms on the forest floor. He watched the dwarves disappearing, and silently begged for one to turn back. Just for one to look his way. For Thorin to twist around and see him, help him up. What was this? Was he dead? Had the creature in the cavern killed him and he didn't even realise it? Or was it the fall? Perhaps he'd been dead all along and everything was in his head, the game of riddles, perhaps it too was a figment of his imagination. He couldn't scream out, he couldn't speak at all, his voice frozen somewhere in his throat. The hobbit shook his head. Bilbo needed to hold on to reality. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself with little success. Bilbo wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hands and stood, slowly stumbling to catch up with the company of dwarves, determined not to lose them just yet.

The hobbit trailed behind them for hours, his sight making him feel woozy, the strange surrounding shapes frightening him. His hands and feet were a ghostly grey colour below and the ground was plain and unnervingly smooth in appearance. When the dwarves set up camp, Bilbo stood on the outside, enviously watching them eat together. He listened to them laugh, and cheer without him, though Gandalf still seemed morose and concerned in his corner.

Sometime later, after the dwarves had calmed down and a few began to drift off into sleep, Gandalf sat next to Thorin near the fire. Bilbo stood behind the two, his head gazing into the flames as he listened to the strange echo of their voices.

"I do not believe that Bilbo Baggins would abandon you Thorin," he spoke quietly, and some of the other dwarves turned to listen. Thorin raised his eyes to look at the wizard, disdain visible on his face.

"The hobbit did not belong with us from the beginning Gandalf. He's been nothing but bothersome. Caught by trolls, falling off cliffs. Tell me what use I have for such a being," Thorin spoke quietly.

"Before we fell in the caves, the Halfling was planning to leave us already. I saw him pack his things and get ready to leave," Thorin continued.

"I'm sure that had much to do with your attitude towards him. You've distanced yourself from him the entire trip. Do you not care for him at all? Do not forget that he saved the rest of you from the trolls. Do you not wonder if he is alive and well?" Gandalf questioned in disbelief. Thorin's face briefly showed a small amount of concern and guilt though it was hidden quickly.

"I told you I would not be responsible for his fate!" Thorin yelled and stood to go to sleep. The rest of the dwarves offered no complaints this time, simply murmuring their agreement. Gandalf poked the ground with his staff, confusion plainly visible on his face, and he let out some smoke from his pipe. The hobbit wished he had his own pipe in that moment, to relax his nerves. But then…what good would pipe weed do for a dead hobbit? Bilbo walked around the sleeping dwarves, watching them snore. He approached Thorin's bedroll, gazing down at the dwarf king. Thorin's features were muddled, the hobbit's sight filled with muted greys. What he would give for the dwarf king's eyes to look upon him, just once. He would do anything for this one dwarf to see him. To tell him he was needed. To hold him. To…what was he thinking? These were useless thoughts. A dwarf could never care for a hobbit, especially not a dwarf king. And definitely not Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo backed himself away from the group settling up against a tree. He shivered and did not rest, afraid to lose sight of his only comfort in the world.

The next morning Bilbo followed Thorin's company in despair. Not one dwarf spoke of him, nor he presumed, did they think of him. Bilbo was exhausted, and hungry, and his body ached. His arms caught branches as he walked, the sharp twigs slicing through his shirt at his skin. His face was drawn. Perhaps…perhaps he truly was dead. Perhaps, he needed to just let go. If the dwarves disappeared from his sight, would he then disappear as well? In a clearing later when the company had stopped to drink and eat, Bilbo observed as Gandalf approached Thorin with trepidation.

"Perhaps you are right Thorin, perhaps Bilbo Baggins was not the right hobbit for this adventure, I am…sorry," Gandalf spoke gravely and rubbed his beard, looking older than Bilbo had ever seen him. Bilbo's voice hitched. Even Gandalf had given up on him. With time would the hobbit be forgotten completely? Would the dwarf king think of him only as a passing nuisance? He stood unseen amongst the dwarves, his mouth open and tears leaked from his eyes again. Perhaps…he should let them go on without him. His arms hung limply at his side. Ever so slowly the ring he'd forgotten about slipped from his finger to the forest floor. Bilbo was overcome with a rush to his senses. The colours around him were vivid again, and the voices loud as can be. Blood rushed to his head and he staggered backwards falling hard to the ground below.

"Master Baggins!" Bofur called in shock.

Bilbo looked up to see the dwarves turning towards him, and Gandalf's surprised eyes fell on him as well. Thorin looked upon him in shock, and then shortly after with worry at the tears that fell down the hobbit's face. Bilbo didn't understand. The dwarves could see him now? His hand pressed down on the ring and he looked at it, vaguely remembering how it had fallen on his finger in the goblin caves. He pushed it away in fright and clawed backwards at the ground to get away from it. Thorin was approaching him slowly but Bilbo rushed up from the ground limping slightly in pain.

"No! Stay away!" He cried, backing away in tears. Bilbo made contact with Thorin's eyes, which held desperation and regret within them. Bilbo's heart hurt. The dwarf king probably wished he was still gone, that he'd never reappeared.

"I'm…sorry…I'm sorry," Bilbo whispered, and then when Thorin took another step toward him he rushed away into the undergrowth running through his pain.

"Wait!" was yelled after him but he did not turn back, he could not bear to see those hate filled faces.

Thorin reached for the hobbit, but he quickly lost sight of him in the thick forest. He returned to the clearing to find the rest of the dwarves animatedly shouting amongst each other. Gandalf was standing alone and pondering the ground with great interest. He poked his staff at something shiny and gold.

"What's that?" Thorin asked, his expression filled with grief. Gandalf narrowed his eyes and inclined his head.

"A ring..," he observed. Thorin bent to pick it up but Gandalf pushed his hand away with his staff.

"Don't! Don't touch it directly…it is…dark," Gandalf shot out, and then pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Use this, and throw it into the fire. Trust me with this, Thorin," Gandalf's eyes were serious and Thorin did as he said. The dwarves stood around the fire watching the ring. It did not melt, and when plucked from the fire the ring was cool through the cloth Thorin held it in. Very slowly lettering appeared on the ring and Thorin's eyes widened dramatically.

"What is this magic?" Thorin asked, looking at Gandalf quickly. The wizard's face was grave as he stared at the ring.

"I am not sure Thorin Oakenshield. I believe this ring was keeping Bilbo invisible to our eyes. I think he has been with us all along, but we were too blind to see him. For now, I must trust you to keep it safe," Gandalf responded. Thorin nodded, wrapping the ring and setting it in a pouch near his chest.

"Now, I do believe it is time we found our burglar? He seemed…rather upset," Gandalf lowered his head at this and stared pointedly at Thorin who had the grace to look ashamed. The other dwarves nodded their approval and the company started into the forest, following the light footprints of the hobbit.

Bilbo ran. He did not know where he ran to, but he ran. In time his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed upon himself. His ankle was swollen and an angry red colour from too much use. Bilbo dug his hands into the leaves and dirt on the ground. He shook and sobbed, his skin covered in soil and bruises. Bilbo was deep in his thoughts when he heard crunching approaching him. Had he not gone far enough? Had the dwarves actually followed him? Somewhere in his heart Bilbo wished it was Thorin who had found him but when he looked up into the growling face of a vicious creature, Bilbo's hopes were cut short.

"What's this?" An orc spoke. It rested on top of the animal sniffing at Bilbo's face, and when the hobbit glanced around he saw several more of the same.

"A little Halfling, lost his way? Where are your dwarf companions?" The orc spat at him. Bilbo tried to get away, crawling desperately on the ground beneath him, but one of the wolf-like creatures bit into his swollen ankle and he cried out in agony.

"Not so fast…you'll be giving us answers before you go anywhere," another orc sputtered before Bilbo dropped into unconsciousness.

Slightly farther back in the forest the dwarves stopped, hearing the distant scream.

"What was that!?" Kili voiced. The other dwarves looked towards the noise.

"We must hurry!" Thorin ordered before rushing in the direction of the sound. The dwarves caught sight of a group of orcs on wargs charging through the trees. Thorin beckoned his company to duck down, while they watched the creatures pass by. There in the mouth of one of the wargs was Bilbo Baggins, bleeding, his head lolling to the side. Thorin waved everyone to continue and they followed the orcs at a safe distance until they returned to a pit deeper in the woods. There were many more within it and they jeered at the hobbit as the warg that dragged him threw his body to the ground. They stripped him, searching his clothing for weapons and finally threw him by the fire. The dwarves and Gandalf settled in an alcove above the pit, hidden by trees while they watched.

Bilbo awoke naked and lying in dirt. He was unbound, but in far too much pain to move. To his side he saw orcs surrounding him. A glance down revealed his ankle and leg to be a bloody mess and he almost threw up at the sight.

"Awake now, hobbit?" An orc leered above him and Bilbo groaned. The orc approached him tapping him lightly on the leg with his sword, laughing as Bilbo gasped in pain.

"Tell us Halfling, where is Thorin Oakenshield? My master wishes for his head," The orc's scratchy voice ran over him, clearly unused to speaking the common tongue.

"I…I don't know!" Bilbo wheezed out. The orc kicked him roughly and placed the tip of his sword in the fire. He brought the blade out to graze over Bilbo's body splitting the skin it touched and burning it. Bilbo howled, the pain greater than anything he could have imagined.

"Tell me where the dwarf king is," The orc repeated. Bilbo gasped for air, and closed his eyes tightly. When the blade touched his skin again he shook and yelled out.

"No! I won't betray him!" Bilbo cried desperately writhing in pain on the floor.

"Oh! So you do know where they are," The Orc leered at him. He turned and spoke amongst the other orcs in an unrecognizable language and they began cheering and yelling in unison.

Thorin Oakenshield watched Bilbo's torture, his eyes ablaze with anger. It was his fault the hobbit was in this mess. He'd done nothing but push him away since he met him, even in those rare moments he felt like doing the opposite. After everything he'd done and said to the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins still refused to give him up. The hobbit's loyalty touched his heart and he wondered why he had ever doubted the Halfling at all.

"Uncle, what should we do? There's too many to fight head on," Fili spoke and the other dwarves agreed. Thorin sat back against the alcove thinking, when he turned to his youngest nephew.

"Kili…I need you to shoot an arrow as close to Bilbo as you can…with this on it," Thorin said as he pulled the mysterious golden ring from his pouch. Gandalf looked at him curiously while he explained.

"If he can manage to reach it, and Gandalf is right about the ring's power…then perhaps our hobbit can escape," Thorin suggested.

"It's too risky!" Gandalf whispered harshly.

"It's the only choice we have!" Thorin hissed back, daring the wizard to argue with him again. Finally Gandalf hummed and grunted in approval. Kili pulled out an arrow and Thorin carefully nestled the ring around it. Kili took a breath then peered over the alcove, lifting his bow to aim. It was a difficult shot. Orcs were everywhere. He patiently waited, his sight set on a spot just to the right of Bilbo's head. If he missed, he would kill the burglar. Even if he made the shot…the orcs might get there before Bilbo could.

"You can do this brother," Fili whispered next to him, and Kili breathed in one last time, held it, and released the arrow.

Bilbo heard the whoosh of the arrow his next to his ear and he whipped his head around in surprise. It took a few moments for him to focus his eyes, but he saw it there. The arrow was too clean for an orc…and it glinted in the light of the fire. His eyes spotted the gold ring, resting over the pointed ends and he flinched away slightly. Then Bilbo saw the dwarves. They were huddled up above the cove he was in, signalling him. They had come back for him! Suddenly Bilbo's eyes were alight with realisation. The arrow was sent to help him escape.

The orcs had turned their attention toward the hobbit again and Bilbo knew he had to hurry. He mustered all of his strength and reached for the ring, pulling it from the arrow and slipping it onto his finger. The world around him went misty and he could hear the orcs exclaiming in surprise. Bilbo moved, as quick as he could, dragging his leg on the ground behind him. He did his best to avoid hitting orcs and escaped into the woods to find the company.

Thorin watched in awe as Bilbo's body disappeared from sight, amazed at the power of the ring. The orcs were too confused to look for him properly. He couldn't see where the hobbit was, and hoped he would make it a safe distance at the very least.

"Uncle look!" Fili pointed into some trees nearby. Branches were moving and the leaves on the ground were stirring as an invisible creature approached. Thorin stood fast and ran towards the slow moving form then he felt two arms encircling his waist. Bilbo grasped the dwarf king tightly holding on for dear life. He cried into Thorin's chest, as the dwarf wrapped his strong arms around him. A hand stroked up the hobbit's back and found his arm following it down to his finger to remove the ring, tucking it safely away in a pouch. Thorin took in the state of the hobbit as he reappeared in front of his eyes. Bilbo's body was shaking, and covered in dirt. His face was streaked with tears. The worst of it was the hobbit's leg, bloody and torn, swollen beyond belief. Thorin put an arm beneath Bilbo's knees and under his shoulders, lifting him into his arms.

"I have wronged you," Thorin spoke, his voice filled with anguish at the state of the being in his arms.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry," he continued as he carried the hobbit away from danger. Thorin's company followed and they looked for a safe place to rest. When the company discovered the protection of a hidden cave behind overgrowth, Thorin placed the hobbit gently on the ground and covered his shivering body with his fur cloak. He cleaned and wrapped the wounded leg, Bofur helping to stitch the worst of it together. Thorin sat next to the hobbit pensively for many hours, just staring, until he finally leant down and placed a kiss on the hobbit's brow.

"Forgive me," He whispered and lay down to rest next to the hobbit's sleeping form.

The following morning Thorin awoke to find the hobbit still silently resting beside him. The dwarf sat up stretching out his shoulders, and looked upon Bilbo's face. There were marks there left behind from dried tears, and Thorin brushed a finger under the hobbit's eye to remove them. His eyes trailed down to the hobbit's lips which were parted slightly, and soon his finger followed to touch. Thorin pulled his hand back quickly, his face colouring ever so slightly. What was he thinking? Touching the hobbit where anyone could see. Thorin stood roughly and made his way to where the other dwarves sat cooking breakfast trying desperately to think about anything but Bilbo Baggins. Bombur passed him a plate, and the dwarf king sat on a rock to eat his meal. Balin approached, offering a good morning, and then he sat next to Thorin, starting up a conversation.

"Thorin, I believe I speak for all of us when I say no one would think less of you, if you chose to lay with the hobbit at night," Balin began, and Thorin looked toward him with a frown set upon his face.

"Are you implying...," Thorin began, then narrowed his eyes.

"I do not think I understand you correctly," he finished. Balin chewed for a moment then set his plate on a rock beside him.

"I have known you since you were a babe, Thorin. I've watched you grow. And never once have I seen you look upon someone with such longing as you do master Bilbo Baggins," Balin stated. Thorin opened his mouth to interrupt but the older dwarf continued before he had the chance.

"My dear boy, from the moment you first lay your eyes on him I saw it. But you've done nothing but push him away since. Why do you feel the need to suffer so?" Balin finished, looking upon Thorin with concern. Thorin gazed at his friend for a moment before dropping his head and placing it in his hand.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps…perhaps I just did not wish for him to get hurt," the dwarf king responded in a hushed voice. Balin placed a hand on his back in comfort eyeing the king as he continued speaking.

"What would my people think of me if I chose a Halfling to rule by my side?" Thorin questioned, turning his upset eyes upon Balin.

"I think they would see what all of us here do, a brave and very loyal hobbit, standing next to you. One who loves you very much," Balin replied with a smile. Thorin released a breath in disbelief, lifting his head from his hand.

"You think he loves me?" Thorin asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do," his friend spoke in return. Thorin turned to look at the hobbit resting under his furs, his face still slightly unsure.

"We all wish for your happiness Thorin," Balin spoke, then stood picking up his dish in the process.

"Just tell him the truth," the older dwarf finished and walked away to tidy breakfast.

Thorin finished his breakfast deep in thought. What Balin spoke of was true. The hobbit inflicted emotions upon his heart that no other being ever had. Watching the orcs torture him had only confirmed that even more. Thorin remembered the way he'd spoken of the hobbit so flippantly the past few days. He supposed somewhere he had hoped the hobbit would leave them, if only to save him from the dangers that surely awaited. Thorin pictured the hobbit back in his Shire, resting peacefully in his hobbit sized bed, and knew he could be happy knowing the hobbit was safe and sound. Then thoughts of his home in Erebor came to his mind, and he pictured Bilbo standing next to him, as he took the throne, walking with him through the caverns beneath the mountain, and showering the hobbit with jewels from their depths. These thoughts brought him an even greater joy. Eventually Thorin stood with resolve and moved towards the corner in which Bilbo lay. Balin observed as the dwarf king knelt beside the hobbit and ran his hands through his long black hair then Balin signalled the other dwarves to exit their hovel, and give the king some time alone with Master Baggins.

Thorin watched the rise of Bilbo's chest under his cloak as the hobbit breathed deeply. The dwarf king did not wish to wake the sleeping form but he had much to discuss with his burglar. Gently he placed a hand on the side of Bilbo's face, shaking his shoulder lightly to wake him. Bilbo's lids lifted slowly, his lashes ghosting across his cheeks. His glassy eyes looked upon the dwarf and he smiled. Thorin's face remained serious.

"Thorin…what…what's wrong? Have…I angered you?" Bilbo asked, his smile fading to a frown. Thorin remarked at the insecurity in the hobbit's eyes. He had caused this pain, this worry. The dwarf lowered his head then spoke in his deep voice.

"I apologize, Halfling, for not trusting you, and for doubting you. I've been…pushing you away, in an effort to protect you," Thorin looked upon the hobbit, his eyes travelling to where Bilbo's injured leg lay.

"And now…you are hurt because of it, my own foolishness has caused you such pain," Thorin finished, gently pulling his cloak from Bilbo's body. Bilbo squeaked and tried to cover himself but Thorin grasped one of the hobbit's small hands, looking upon his body. His other hand roamed Bilbo's chest, sliding next to the brands that resided there.

"I…care for you, Bilbo," he spoke, and lifted the hobbit to sit, resting him against the wall of the cave. Thorin wrapped his cloak around Bilbo's shoulders to shelter him from the chill of the rock.

"Wh-what?" Bilbo asked, surprised and embarrassed at the way the dwarf looked at him. The king still grasped his hand tightly, and his other rest against the wall above Bilbo's head. Thorin seemed about to speak but instead the dwarf slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hobbit's. It lasted only a few seconds. A warm, barely there touch and the Hobbit ran his tongue out over his lips afterwards, as though to taste an illusion.

"Am I…am I dreaming?" Bilbo whispered against Thorin's lips, and the fine hairs of the king's beard tickled his chin. The dwarf's free hand found a home within the locks resting at the base of Bilbo's neck.

"No Halfling, you are very much awake," Thorin spoke with such intensity that Bilbo was not sure what to do. Did the dwarf before him truly care about him? Bilbo could feel the dwarf's warmth around him, and his neck was on fire underneath Thorin's large hand.

"I have spoken so ill of you these past few days, and yet…here you are, still among us. I do not expect you to ever forgive me," Thorin shook his head, the braids in his hair dangling in front of him. Bilbo for his part was stunned. Of course he forgave the dwarf. All he wanted was to be accepted here, as a part of Thorin's company, for the dwarf king to think him…important.

"Thorin…I…," Bilbo started though he was quickly interrupted.

"Hush…please. Let me finish. Halfling, I have nothing to give you. There are no jewels or riches to my name, I have not even a home to provide for you, and still I seek you for myself," Thorin whispered with doubt. Bilbo nervously picked at some of the fur on Thorin's cloak contemplating what the dwarf was saying. Was this…a confession…of love? Could he truly be so lucky? Bilbo closed his eyes for a few moments, and then glanced up at Thorin.

"Ahem, um…There is one thing…you could give me," Bilbo answered tentatively, and his face flushed a pale pink when the dwarf's eyes looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" Thorin pressed; ready to offer the hobbit anything in his power. Bilbo swallowed a few times, bit his lip, and then looked away before opting not to speak, simply raising his free hand over Thorin's chest and resting it there. Thorin looked down at it for a moment then the hobbit lifted his hand and deliberately tapped over the dwarf's heart a few times. Thorin exhaled and looked back into Bilbo's face.

"You have that already, my dear hobbit," Thorin voiced, his dark stare penetrating and Bilbo opened his mouth just slightly, his eyes not moving from the dwarf king's face.

"Tell me, would you stay with me in Erebor after we reclaim it, or do you intend to return to your Shire?" Thorin worriedly asked. The question caught Bilbo off guard. He hadn't thought of the Shire in some time now. His only concern had been with the company and Thorin, and well, trying to survive. Bilbo thought of his home in Bag End, and all of the comforts that resided there wistfully, but soon he was brought back to his surroundings. Here, with Thorin, he felt something quite different, but he would not give it up, not even for his home in the Shire. Bilbo noticed the tenseness of Thorin's shoulders and the tight grip he still held around his hand. Even Thorin Oakenshield could be afraid it seemed. It warmed the hobbit's heart.

"I…I would miss my home, sometimes. I am sure," Bilbo began and Thorin's eyes closed in pain.

"But I'm certain that I would miss you more…," and Thorin looked up at him in surprise then pulled him swiftly to his chest in a tight embrace. Bilbo held his arms up awkwardly then wrapped them in turn around the king. The hobbit's eyes fluttered closed and gripped the back of Thorin's shirt tightly.

"I would have to at least visit the Shire! Twice a year!" Bilbo stated with a shaky voice.

"Of course, whatever you wish," the dwarf murmured in his ear, chuckling lightly, never mind that the trip could take longer than that to make. Thorin pulled back, stroking Bilbo's cheek, and placed his hand under the hobbit's chin.

"Will you rule by my side, as my companion, Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin asked him at last. Bilbo stuttered a bit then lifted a finger pointing it at the king.

"You…," he said then pointed back and forth between them.

"And…me?" Bilbo finished, astonished and Thorin nodded slightly in return.

"Are you asking me to…," the hobbit trailed off.

"Yes," was all Thorin said in return. Bilbo watched the majestic figure in front of him. The hobbit was overcome with emotion. Never had he felt such a connection with another, and surely he would be insane to turn the king down. Bilbo thought he might cry. His eyebrows knitted together and he barely held the tears back, he'd cried enough for his lifetime the last few days and he'd be damned if he started up again. Bilbo choked on a response, unable to quite get the words he wished to say out. Instead he raised his hands to Thorin's face, holding him there, and then with the weight on his good leg, he pushed himself up to answer the dwarf with a kiss.

Thorin groaned into Bilbo's mouth then ran a hand down the hobbit's back, pushing the cloak from his body. Gently Thorin pushed Bilbo up against the cave wall behind him and devoured the hobbit's lips. The dwarf's hands trailed down to the hobbit's thighs and he gripped under them and lifted Bilbo into his lap. Suddenly Bilbo's eyes opened in shock and he pulled back somewhat.

"Wait, wait the others…," Bilbo started, but he looked back into the cave and saw it empty. Thorin chuckled deeply in his ear.

"My company has left us in privacy. We still have some time until they will return to us, Halfling, but let us not waste it," Thorin chided leaning in to kiss him again, Bilbo melted into the kiss but when the kings hands traveled lower on his body to touch him intimately he pulled away quickly again.

"Wait! Wait…I uh…let's just, woah, just a minute," Bilbo gasped out, blinking his eyes frequently as he rest his hands against Thorin's chest.

"Do you not wish…to lay with me?" Thorin asked, hurt evident in his eyes, though he hid it well.

"No…no, that's…that's not it. I just…I'm…well I'm nervous is all!" Bilbo answered. Thorin's eyes softened and his lips lifted in a tender smile.

"I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you again," Thorin insisted though Bilbo still nervously twitched in his lap.

"How about this, Halfling…I'll leave the rest up to you, and you can set your own pace," Thorin suggested, then pulled one of Bilbo's hands down to rest over his covered arousal.

"You can start by untying my breeches," Thorin whispered in his ear. Bilbo swallowed heavily. He looked down and lifted his hand hesitantly to hover over the king. Breathing in deep, Bilbo pulled on the drawstring, the dwarf's garments falling slightly and revealing skin covered in dark twisting hairs. Bilbo wasn't sure where he got his courage from, but he found his hand reaching down to pull Thorin's thick erection out.

"Um…this is…this is quite, quite embarrassing. I do believe that's the only word for it," Bilbo sputtered, his face flaming red at this point and he reached down to cover his own arousal. When he looked up Thorin was staring directly at his face, expression unreadable.

"Thorin?" Bilbo murmured. The dwarf breathed out a short gasp of air.

"You're beautiful…I'm afraid I can resist you no longer," Thorin whispered then and lifted the hobbit above his erect cock before slowly lowering him on it.

"Ah!" Bilbo shouted out, placing his hands on the dwarf's shoulders for support. His eyes and mouth were open in wonder as he felt Thorin slipping inside him. Bilbo's head was tilted back and his eyes closed as Thorin pushed in to the hilt, then Bilbo felt the dwarf's tongue on his neck licking up under his chin.

"Never do this with another," Thorin grunted, thrusting hard into Bilbo's body.

"Of course I wouldn't! Ah! You…you idiot!" Bilbo reprimanded Thorin between gasps. Thorin's thrusting began getting very uneven and Bilbo felt his hand wrapping around his hardness. His toes curled, and he shook on the king, releasing in the dwarf's hand. Thorin made a low guttural sound, pulled Bilbo's hips towards him and came with his face buried in the hobbit's neck. Thorin's body was heavy against Bilbo, but it was a comfortable weight, and the hobbit pushed his fingers into the dwarf's long hair. Thorin placed a kiss upon Bilbo's collar bone before he pulled back and lifted the hobbit off him. Thorin lay Bilbo on the ground and spooned his body from behind, a hand rubbing across Bilbo's sweaty brow.

"I have never been so happy in my life, Halfling," Thorin remarked, and the two lay there like that for some time.

Eventually Thorin rose, recognizing that his company would most likely want to settle back in for a meal soon, and he found some clothes for his new companion, settling next to him while he dressed. Bilbo had just pulled a rather loose shirt over his head when Thorin pulled a cloth from his bag.

"I think, that this belongs to you," he said, and held the cloth out to Bilbo. Within it the hobbit saw the gold ring, the very ring that had caused him to disappear, and he edged away from it a bit.

"I…I don't want it," Bilbo revealed. Thorin approached him and grabbed one of his hands placing the ring gently within it. He closed Bilbo's fingers around the ring and held the hobbit's fist tightly between his own hands.

"I would feel better if you had it on this journey Bilbo. Use it only if you must, to keep safe, to stay unseen," Thorin insisted.

"When our journey is complete, get rid of it, or hide it away, never look at it again, but please, keep it with you until that time," Thorin finished and released the hobbit's hand. Bilbo held the ring between two fingers, and then simply nodded, doing as the dwarf king wished, slipping it into the confines of a pocket.

When Thorin's company returned to the cave, the hobbit and dwarf were sat by the fire chatting quietly. The other dwarves greeted both heartily settling down to cook some food.

"Master Baggins! What have you done with your leg? The bandages are all unravelled!" Bofur exclaimed and hurried to get new wrappings for his wound. Bilbo laughed a bit and let his eyes travel to the dwarf king beside him. Thorin looked at him in concern before noticing the smile on his hobbit's face and he reached to grasp Bilbo's hand in his own.

"Would you look at that! Master Baggins has managed to woo our great Thorin Oakenshield!" Kili shouted over the fire. Bilbo blushed furiously and turned his wide eyes on him.

"Kili, you would be wise to stop teasing my companion, before I stop you myself," Thorin commanded. At this the dwarves quieted, then immediately after they cheered and many patted him and Bilbo on the back. Balin smiled gently at his friends from across the way.

"Well I'll be!" Ori shouted in wonder.

"It seems congratulations are in order!" Dwalin began, and then he poured generous steins of mead for everyone and passed them around the fire. Bilbo and Thorin both drank and the king gently squeezed the hobbit's hand through the rest of the night. Bilbo for his part was quite happy, and finally felt like he belonged here with these dwarves and beside this king.

When Bofur had finished wrapping Bilbo's wounds Gandalf approached the hobbit, grunting as he sat down beside him. His eyes drifted to Bilbo's pocket with a searching look, and instinctively Bilbo's hand reached to cover it. Gandalf hummed, pondered something for a few moments, and then grinned.

"The time will come, Bilbo, when we must discuss what is in your pocket, but that discussion is for another day. For now, let us celebrate," Gandalf commented, and he raised his glass of mead in toast for the happy future of the dwarf king and hobbit beside him.

* * *

AN: Oi, I'm tired after this one. Need to sleep.


End file.
